Bed and Breakfast
by kitkat681
Summary: The house called to him.  He had to have it.  But what exactly happened in this house?  Do you believe in ghosts?  AH - E/B pairing.  Drabble.  HEA guaranteed.  Daily posting.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Bed and Breakfast. I will be posting once a day for now. If I get more written (I only have 4 finished so far) I will post more often. You know I can't hold onto these damn chapters once they are finished. There is a banner for this story on my facebook page so you can see what the house looks like. **

**Melanie and Dally have not seen this so forgive any errors.**

**Ready?**

Today is the day.

The day I have been waiting for.

I hold the keys in my hand.

The keys to my front door.

College was a bust.

I knew it would be but I had to try it anyway.

I'm too restless to be trapped in a classroom for hours on end…

Weeks on end…

I need to be free to just do the things I want to do…

To cook…

To nurture…

To just do…

So…

I just did.

I used some of my savings…

Hell…

I used nearly all of my savings and bought a huge farmhouse.

It is spectacular.

My real estate agent tried to talk me out of buying it.

She said that there had been an 'incident' in the house.

She scoffed at my idea to turn it into a Bed and Breakfast.

She told me that no one would step foot inside the house.

I bought it anyway.

I _needed_ this house.

It called to me.

Besides…

I don't believe in ghosts.

**Do you believe in ghosts? See you tomorrow? Later tonight? Who knows…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said one didn't I? You should know me by now. I can't count. But this really is it for today…**

**Iambeagle wanted to play...but I can't. This is no where near complete yet.  
><strong>

**You all want to know whose POV this is…It's Edward. **

**Will Bella get a chance to speak? Who knows…**

The house came furnished and as I walk around the enormous rooms I was struck with such a sense of belonging it nearly brought me to my knees.

This was meant to be my home…

My livelihood.

My family thinks I'm an idiot but I know…

I just know that this is where I am supposed to be.

Brandywine Valley Pennsylvania.

I grew up in Seattle and thought I would go back after college.

But college didn't work out.

And then I ended up just bumming around the country for three years.

My parents thought I was an unmotivated slacker.

Yep, probably right.

But I found I really loved the East Coast.

So here I am.

The kitchen calls to me and I wander into the massive dining room and through the pantry.

If I were to pull open the trap door in the pantry floor it would lead to a tunnel under the house that was part of the Underground Railroad.

Amazing.

The history here is just mind-blowing.

I can't wait to get into the attic and see what might be hiding up there.

The previous owners had completely remodeled the kitchen and I wanted to get naked and just roll around on the floor.

Top of the line appliances.

Beautiful gray marble countertops.

High end cabinets.

I would live in here if I could.

And it makes me smile to realize that I could…

This is all mine.

As I run my fingers over the stainless steel dual fuel stove I feel a chill run up the back of my spine.

Like someone is watching me.

I spin around but just as I thought I'm alone.

Stupid.

*()*()*

**Three weeks later**

I need to head to the store today but I am hesitant to leave my little slice of heaven.

I am quickly discovering that my real estate agent might have been right…

I have been advertising in magazines, newspapers and online for weeks but I still have no reservations.

Who knew a little thing like a murder/suicide in the house would be such a deterrent.

Walking through the aisle of the grocery store makes me feel like I'm an exhibit at the zoo.

The people all stare at me and whisper.

I just wish I could get one reservation…

Just one.

That would shut them up.

**So yes…this house is based on a real Bed and Breakfast I have stayed at. There really is a hatch in the pantry that leads to the Underground Railroad. It was so amazing!**

**I love how many of you believe in ghosts. **

**That is it for the night...more tomorrow!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I am floored by your response to this. 85 reviews! Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There should be two more today. **

I have completely redone the bedrooms.

While they were beautiful I wanted something different.

I tried to find a photographer to come in so I could have new brochures made but no one would come.

Seriously people?

So my ghetto ass rocked the digital camera and Staples printed up some fuckawesome brochures.

Still…

Nothing.

I figured I might as well use all this free time to head into the attic.

Most of it is empty but there are several large boxes and a wooden trunk in the far corner.

My skin tingles as I get closer.

I want to open them but…

I'm kind of a pussy.

Instead I flip through a stack of frames that are leaning against the wall.

The second one back makes me stop and stare.

There behind the glass have to be two of the most perfect babies I have ever seen.

I am just about to turn it over to see if there is any information written on the back when the doorbell rings.

I almost forgot what that fucker sounded like.

I run full speed down the stairs and pause at the door to catch my breath.

As I open the door I find that the breath I carefully caught is gone again.

Because standing on my porch surrounded by luggage is the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen.

She shifts nervously from foot to foot as I try to close my mouth and actually look human.

"Can I help you?" I squeak out.

Yep…

Squeak.

"My name is Bella Black. Do you have any vacancies?"

**BELLA BLACK? **

**Kitkat what the fuck are you doing?**

**Patience…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! So according to you Bella is either married or widowed or on the run from her asshole of a husband Jacob. Gotta wait and see...**

**Um...I'm in 5th place over in the Lemonade Stand poll and I would REALLY like to get into 4th. There are only a few hours left to vote so maybe...**

**I promise I will post through chapter 10 today if I get into the top four.  
><strong>

I stand there like an idiot for a moment before smiling wide.

Too wide.

She averts her eyes as the sun reflects off my professionally whitened teeth.

Shit.

I close my mouth and move back, motioning with my hand for her to enter.

Except it looks more like I am taking a bow.

Fuck.

Has it been so long that I can't even remember how to interact with people?

She slowly picks up some of her bags and comes into the foyer.

Her eyes go wide as she looks around.

I can't help but smile because I can tell she loves the house.

I grab the rest of her stuff and leave it at the bottom of the stairs.

I turn to her and…

What now?

I shove my hands in my pockets and rock back and forth on my heels as she looks around.

When she turns back to me I finally find my voice.

"Welcome to Cullen Bed and Breakfast. My name is Edward and I am the proprietor. Do you want to get the paperwork out of the way?"

Shit…

Proprietor?

Who the fuck says that?

She reaches in to her bag and pulls out her wallet.

I hand her the reservation form and a pen and she hands me her credit card and driver's license.

She smiles at me and I suddenly feel like I would do anything to see that smile again.

She is just...beautiful.

Not cute.

Or gorgeous.

But beautiful.

Her hair is long and brown and wavy.

Her eyes are big and fringed by thick dark lashes.

Warm mocha brown.

Her lips are full and so pink I would swear there is lipstick on them, but from the way her teeth are biting into the bottom one as she fills out the forms I can tell they are bare.

I try to distract myself by looking down at her license in my hand.

She is from Washington.

What a coincidence.

She is 22.

Oh thank God...she's legal.

Aside from that I don't learn anything new about her.

She hands me back the forms and our hands touch.

Her fingers are freezing.

"I have really poor circulation." She says quietly as if noticing me noticing.

"How many nights did you want to stay?"

"Um…well I am sort of in a…transition." She say and I'm like…

What?

"Is there any way I can just pay for the first month now?" She asks and I'm like…

WHAT?

A month?

She wants to stay here with me for a month?

She must not have heard the rumors or she would be outta here.

But I am not going to tell her…

No way.

So I swipe her card for a very discounted rate and she signs on the dotted line.

I can't help but smile as I hand her back the card.

We stand there like a couple of idiots for a full minute before I remember what the hell I am doing.

"I have four gust rooms. You can have your pick of them." I say, doing that stupid bow thing again and we start up to the second floor.

She follows me up the stairs and we stand outside the first door.

I am suddenly nervous.

Because while I love the changes I made to the guest rooms…

It does not flow with the traditional feel of the rest of the house.

She runs her fingers over the plaque on the wall that displays the name of the room and turns to me.

"Are you going to show it to me?"

And all of the sudden I am 16 again and have way too many dirty thoughts running through my head.

I duck my head to hide my blush and push the door open.

She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

Good?

Bad?

Fuck.

She walks carefully into the room and I can tell by the size of her eyes that she is trying to take everything in at once.

The room was once all wood and dark colors.

Now it is…

Dawn.

The name of the room is Breaking Dawn.

It is white and red and yellow and pink.

I love it.

She turns to me and shakes her head.

No?

I show her the second room and it gets the same reaction.

She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

This room is New Moon.

It is blood red and black and gray.

She looks around and shakes her head again.

No.

The next room is Eclipse.

The walls are black with red and silver all along the ceiling.

She seems to debate over this room but in the end it is another no.

I am hoping that she will pick the next room.

It is my favorite and right across the hall from mine.

It is Twilight.

There is no gasp when I open this door.

There is no hand over her mouth.

She just stares.

It is blue and purple with gray and silver.

It looks just like that magical time when the day fades to night.

She turns around and smiles and I know…

This is it.

**Two more coming later...**

**Or more...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am still 8 votes behind 4th place...3 hours to go. Not that I am begging or anything...nope.  
><strong>

**Oh my...I love your theories! **

**So to answer some questions without giving things away...**

**No...Bella is not a vampire and neither is Edward.**

**Edward is 24.**

**As for the ghost questions...wait and see.  
><strong>

So now I am not alone in my big house.

Bella Black is here with me.

She stayed in her room the first day she was here.

I had hoped she might have come down to look around.

Spend time in the library.

Explore the den or the game room.

Join me for dinner in the kitchen.

But no.

I ate alone as I always do and then made sure everything was in its place before I went to bed.

It was weird.

Knowing I was not alone in the house but not seeing her.

I could not fall asleep.

I tossed and turned in my bed…

Thinking of the girl sleeping across the hall from me.

She looked so sad when I put the last of her bags in her room.

She looked like she wanted to talk.

But instead she gave me a small smile and closed the door.

Fuck.

Finally sleep finds me.

Or at least it does for a while.

My eyes open slowly as I feel the bed move.

As if someone sat down next to me.

I can see a shadow sitting at the edge of the bed.

Her hair is long and wild around her shoulders.

She is dressed in white.

Bella.

She turns to me as if I spoke her name aloud.

Her finger goes to her lips.

Stay quiet.

Why?

She turns around towards me and I want to sit up.

I want to ask her what's wrong.

I want to kiss the fucking shit out of those soft lips.

But I can't move.

She kneels at my side and slowly…

So very slowly…

Leans down and presses her lips to my cheek.

She smells so good.

Like lavender and chamomile and mint.

I want to lick her.

My hands won't move.

I want to touch her.

She kisses my other cheek and her lips are so cold.

I want to warm her up.

She backs away and puts her finger to her lips once more before she leans down and uses the tips of her fingers to push my eyelids down.

When I open them again there is sunlight streaming through my windows and my alarm is blaring on the nightstand.

What the fuck?

**Yes Edward...what the fuck?**


	6. Chapter 6

**More questions...less answers.**

**I came in 5th over in the poll but I was happy just to be nominated (that sounded sincere right?)**

**Congrats to the ladies that won ;)  
><strong>

I am hesitant to get out of my bed.

The sheets still smell like Bella.

What the fuck was that?

Maybe it was a dream.

Maybe that was the reason I couldn't move.

Maybe…

Maybe I am going insane.

Regardless…

I run a bed and breakfast and I need to get up and make some breakfast.

Bella's door is closed as I walk down the hall.

I jump when I see her sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee.

Um…

She turns and smiles at me.

Okay…

Either it was a dream or we're going to pretend it didn't happen.

I can do this.

I smile back and move across the room to get myself a cup of coffee.

Thank God for programmable coffee makers.

I lean back against the counter and sip as she does the same.

She is acting perfectly normal.

Okay...

She is dressed in jeans and a gray hoody.

She looks so cute.

"What can I make for you?" I ask…anxious to feed her.

I have this compulsion to watch her eat something I made.

"Whatever…I'm not picky."

I turn and get stuff out to make Eggs Benedict.

My favorite.

She sits and watches me and for a minute I think…

This is perfect.

I can picture us sitting here every morning.

Me cooking.

Her watching.

Then her cell phone rings from inside the pocket of her hoody and my little dream is shattered.

She smiles shyly as she jumps off the stool and all but runs out the back door.

I can see her through the window as she paces up and down the covered porch, talking on the phone.

She looks so sad.

I nearly burn the Canadian bacon as I watch her but manage to salvage it.

She comes back in just as I am setting the plate down at her spot.

She tries to wipe her tears away without me seeing them.

I see them.

She digs in and I am glowing as she complements the food.

She cleans her plate.

I think she would have picked it up and licked it if she could have.

She smiles at me before she puts her plate in the sink and wanders away.

I do the dishes and clean the kitchen before I head out to check on the pool.

It's late September and I have to call the pool guys to come and cover it for the winter but for now it is open.

And fucking freezing.

I clean the filter and check the chemicals.

As I turn to walk back up to the house the sun shines off the windows of the second floor.

I raise my hand to shield my eyes and I see her.

Bella.

She is standing in front of the window.

She is wearing the white dress from the night before.

Her hand is pressed against the glass and she looks so sad.

But what scares me is…

There are dark black bruise wrapped around her throat.

**The fuck you say?**

**So you won't get to chapter 10 tonight but I will give you one more AND an early posting of both Bakery and Search and Rescue tomorrow.**

**Sandy and Kyla...thanks for trying girls... ;)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Your theories are the best!**

**Thank you for every single one of your reviews!**

**Iambeagle...I think I need an update.**

My feet are barely touching the ground as I run up the yard to the door.

I skip two and three steps at a time as I sprint up the stairs.

I skid to a stop in front of her door and then realize…

This was not the room she was in.

She was in the room at the end of the hall.

The one I have not remodeled yet.

I shake my shoulders and take a deep breath before I knock on her door.

She answers and I can tell she has been crying.

I can also tell that she is still wearing that gray hoody…

Not white.

Her throat is perfectly smooth…

No bruises.

What the fuck?

"Edward?" She says quietly and I can only imagine what I look like right now.

Probably like I have seen a ghost.

**So I decided to give you one more tonight...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry Bella…thought I heard something." I say, trying to sound normal.

I think I fail miserably from the look on her face.

"No problem." She replies and closes the door.

Okay.

What the fuck?

I slowly turn and walk down the hall to the last room on the left.

As I open the door I expect something to pop out at me.

Like a monster.

Or the Easter Bunny.

I am relieved when nothing happens.

The room is empty, as it has been since I bought the house.

Every other room was furnished.

But not this one.

This room just feels…

Weird.

That is one of the reasons I chose not to finish it.

I move across the room and stand in front of the window.

I can see that there is a smudge on the glass.

It's in the shape of a hand.

As if someone pressed their palm against the window.

Just like I saw Bella do.

But it can't be Bella.

No way.

So again I ask myself…

What the fuck?

**So that is it for the night...**

**More tomorrow...**

**I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So...I tried to respond to some of the reviewers that managed to figure some things out. Some of you are smarty pants...I tell you what. **

**Should be at least 5 chapters today...more if I can get more written.**

**'Bakery' and 'Search and Rescue' just updated as well.**

I manage to pull myself together enough to do the things I needed to do.

I did the laundry.

I made a grocery list.

I vacuumed and dusted.

I worried and freaked out.

When its time for dinner I hope that maybe Bella will come down and eat with me…

But no.

She comes down and asks for directions to a grocery store.

Fuck.

I offer to drive her but she waves me off with a smile.

I cook pasta for myself and barely touch it.

I'm almost afraid to go to sleep.

I'm almost afraid not to.

In the end exhaustion wins out and I flop down on my bed and fall asleep in seconds.

When the bed moves I do not hesitate to open my eyes.

There she sits.

Dressed in white.

Hair wild and crazy around her shoulders.

I want to reach out and touch her but I can't move.

She puts her finger to her lips again and I know.

Be quiet.

She leans down and presses her lips against my cheek.

I try to move my head so I can capture her mouth with mine but I can' move.

She kisses my other cheek and then hesitates right above my mouth.

I would give anything to be able to just lift my head a little bit and touch my lips to hers.

But I can't.

She closes her eyes and leans down.

Our lips touch just for a second.

She is so cold.

Then she is up and pressing against my eyelids again.

And the next time I open my eyes…

It's morning.

**More later...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I always forget to add a disclaimer so -**

**This shit is not mine...I only take these characters and scare the fuck out of them and possible make ghosts jerk them off in their sleep. **

I look around the room.

I'm alone.

What the fuck?

I lick my lips and I swear I can still taste her.

I can't be dreaming.

This has to be real.

I hop out of bed and trip over my own feet to get downstairs.

Bella is sitting at the same spot at the counter.

Coffee warming her chilly hands.

Blue hoody today.

Do I confront her?

Do I say something?

If it really is her coming into my room at night do I want her to stop?

And if these are just figments of my imagination do I want her to think I am a crazy fucker?

I decide to just stay quiet.

Cause at this point the thought of her leaving is like a knife to my heart.

I want her...

And not just to touch her and kiss her...

But to hold her and smell her and sit next to her while the snow is falling outside.

What the fuck?

I know next to nothing about her.

But I vow that that will change.

Starting right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**I posted some pictures of the B&B in my facebook group so you can see the kitchen, pool and exterior of the house.**

I walk calmly to the counter and pour myself some coffee.

Bella smiles at me as I pour the cream into the cup.

"You know you're supposed to put the cream and sugar in the cup first and then the coffee." She says quietly and I look up at her with a smirk.

"Is that so? What…are you a graduate of Dunkin Donuts University or something?"

"No…" She smiles and I can tell there is more coming so I just wait with my improperly prepared cup of coffee in my hand.

"It was Starbucks 101." She laughs.

I laugh.

I need more.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I ask casually.

Meanwhile I feel like my entire body is just a live wire waiting for her answer.

"Um…I was adopted." She says and that is it. She is finishing her coffee, the cup is in the sink and she is gone.

And I am left standing in the middle of my kitchen.

Confused.

**Hints...hints...hints...**


	12. Chapter 12

My nights are filled with the scent and taste of Bella.

She comes in every night and sits at the edge of the bed.

She kisses my cheeks and occasionally my mouth.

Then she closes my eyes and is gone.

I smell her on my skin all day long.

I'm past caring if she is real or a dream.

I just want her to come to me.

When I open my eyes again as the morning light filters through my windows I can't wait to meet her in the kitchen.

This is our pattern…

Everyday.

She sits on the stool as I prepare my coffee correctly and then she gives me a little tidbit of information about herself.

I'm the hungry goldfish and she is my owner.

She drops the pieces of herself into my bowl and I gobble them up as soon as they hit the water.

I'm always left hungry.

She tells me she is from a small town in Washington.

But she was born here.

She is adopted.

She went to college in Philadelphia.

Now she writes.

Like...books and shit.

She refuses to tell me her penname.

It pisses me off.

She won't tell me who calls her everyday or why she is so sad afterwards.

She tells me she was drawn to the house.

She has no idea about the rumors.

I just…

I need more.

But every time I ask about her family or what she is doing here…

She scampers away to her room where she stays locked up all day.

I hate it.

I wish she would come down and sit with me.

I wish she would help me rake the leaves.

I wish…

I just wish.


	13. Chapter 13

**More later...the kids are waking up and I gotta go be a mom again...**

I try to stay awake.

I want to see her come in the room.

I want her to talk to me.

I want her to be honest with what is going on because there is definitely something going on.

But without fail my eyes drift close and the next thing I know she is sitting next to me.

Her finger goes to her lips and I shake my head.

"Bella." I whisper and suddenly I am freezing cold.

The windows are covered in frost.

I look at Bella and…

She's gone.

**Uh oh...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this was later than I wanted...'Reboot' and 'Unexpected Circumstances' updated ;)**

I can't go back to sleep.

Instead I sit and stare at the door.

Should I go in and talk to her?

Should I confront her?

What the hell just happened?

I keep my eyes open until I see the faint light of dawn.

And then I am down the stairs.

I get to the kitchen before Bella and just sit in her spot.

I hear her as she comes down the stairs.

She stops short when she sees me.

"Hi Edward."

I just look at her.

"Edward?" She asked, coming up next to me and putting her hand on my back.

I can feel the chill of her skin through my shirt.

"What is going on?" I ask quietly and she takes her hand off me.

Her indrawn breath tells me she knows exactly what I am talking about.

"Edward-," She starts but I cut her off.

I spin on the stool and look up at her.

She has her hands buried in the pocket of her hoody and her cheeks are pink.

"My adoptive parents died." She whispered and I lean forward so I can hear her better.

"They went up to our lake house and there was an accident with the boat and…and…" She mumbles and I feel like shit that I made her tell me this before she was ready.

This was not what I was expecting.

I pull her against me and she comes willingly.

She is so cold but she smells so good.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted someone to look at me without that pity in their eyes." She breathes and I feel like shit all over again.

"Who calls you?" I speak into her hair.

"My adoptive brother Jake."

"Why does he make you cry?"

"He wants me to come home." She says and I can tell she is crying.

I pull away and look down at her.

"Do you want to go home?"

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"No."

**Two more later...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I HATE Fanfiction . net. It blows. I made one little mistake and it WILL NOT let me fix it. So I hope this works and you all get to read this chapter cause it is VERY important! **

**Thanks for all the PMs and Facebook messages to let me know I fucked up.  
><strong>

**Answers? Yes...answers!**

"How long have they been gone?" I ask quietly, hating to make her relive that pain but I need to know.

"Six weeks ago. I was here in Philadelphia doing research for my next book when I got the call. I went home and helped Jake with the funeral but then as soon as they were…in the ground…I left. I came back here because I thought…I felt…" She falters.

I rub my hand down her back and can't help but enjoy the way she feels against me.

I love being able to touch her.

I wish she would let me touch her at night when she comes to me.

I wish I knew if it was really her coming to me or if it was all a dream.

I am still so damn confused.

She looks up at me with her red-rimmed eyes and I want to kiss her.

I want to kiss her so bad.

But I don't.

Instead I wipe her tears away with my thumb and smile.

"Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Anywhere." She says.

**Where are they going?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been there...it is AWESOME!**

**BEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**I'm giving it to you now as a 'Thank you' for putting up with my chapter fail.  
><strong>

"So what is this place?" Bella asks as I open her door.

She smirked at me when I escorted her to my Volvo.

Fucker.

Not like all of us can afford to drive a Porsche.

"This is Longwood Gardens, the world's premier horticultural showplace." I say as I do that fucking stupid bow thing again.

She is laughing at me behind her hand.

"It has over 1050 acres of gardens, woodlands and meadows. We can see more than 11000 different types of plants." I tell her as I pull her towards the entrance.

"And how much do they pay you to be their spokesman?" She asks, perfectly serious.

I stick my tongue out at her as I pay the entrance fee and we walk out into the gardens.

"So," I say as I look through the brochure, "we are lucky to be here this week. The largest Chrysthemum in North America is in bloom."

She stops walking, which forces me to stop walking.

I look down at her.

She is looking up at me.

"Are you gay?" She asks.

The fuck?

"Cause it would be fine with me if you are but I would just like to know so I can adjust my fantasies and put someone like…Jackson Rathbone in there instead of me." She says with a coy smile and I'm like...

What the fuck is going on?

"Bella…" I start and she cracks up laughing.

"Oh my God…you should see your face! I couldn't help it you were so damn serious with your Longwood Gardens facts and I just couldn't help myself!" She squeals.

And I am in awe of her.

Here her life is falling down around her ears and she can still laugh.

And the fact that it is _me_ making her laugh…

I have no words.

**Do you have words?**

**One more...yeah I know I said that already but only one more.**

**Are you reading 'First of the Month' by Iambeagle? You should be...she gave me a shoutout for both 'Self Storage' and 'Bed and Breakfast'. Go. Read. Love.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay...I lied...this is the best chapter ever!**

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of Longwood Gardens." I scold as we pull back up to the house.

She is sitting next to me with that damn banana in her hand.

"How was I supposed to know you can't pick the bananas off the tree? They were hanging right there…just begging me to pick them." She pouted as she twirled the fruit around in her hands.

"Yeah well…you got us kicked out!"

"Yes Edward…I know. Now where will you go to get your Chrysthemum fix?" She giggles and just like that all of my grumpiness is gone.

"Shut it you." I laugh as I turn the engine off and spin towards her.

She looks so happy.

So free.

As if all of those worries have melted away.

I want to see her like this every day.

Without thinking I lean forward…

I want to kiss her.

She leans towards me and I think…

This is it.

We are finally going to kiss.

And I _know_ I am not dreaming.

Just as my lips are ready to press against hers…

The front of the car is crushed under the weight of a tree branch.

Bella screams and I may have let out a very manly yell.

I pull her over the center console and out the driver's side door.

We stand and look at the car.

A huge tree branch is just sitting on the hood.

I look up at the house and chills run down my spine.

I see a shadow moving around through the windows of the empty bedroom.

What is going on?

**AND...that is where I leave it for the night. I have to...I only have 7 more chapters written. I NEED time to write or else you will have to wait...and I know how much you hate to wait!**

**Thanks for putting up with my fail with chapter 15...I'm so sorry. I'll make sure there are brownies waiting at your doorsteps tomorrow morning as an apology.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**You get four chapters today...more if I get more written...**

**Writeontime was pimping me out over on Twitter last night. I squealed. I heart her and 'Breaking News' so hard!**

"So…that was weird." I say after the tow truck has left with my Volvo trailing behind it.

My poor Volvo.

"Um yeah…that was really weird." She says as she sits at the counter watching me cook dinner.

Eggplant Parmigiana.

So good.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom tried to get my sister to cook with her, but Alice could not be bothered with anything except boys and then girls and then both for a while…but anyway, she recruited me to help cook one Thanksgiving and that was it…I was hooked." I tell her as I grate the cheese over the top of the baking dish and turn to slide it into the oven.

When I turn back around I see Bella is crying and I curse myself for talking about my family.

"Bella, I didn't mean…" I murmur, walking towards her.

She puts her hand up and wipes at her tears.

"No…I want to hear about your family. These are just…these are just tears of regret cause my adoptive mom and I never had anything like that together. I don't even know why they adopted me. My brother Jake was their biological child and he is only a few months older than I am. And it was perfectly obvious from the start that I was not their child. They are Native American and me; well you can't get much whiter than me." She laughs humorlessly.

She looks up at me.

"Did you ever feel like something was missing?" She whispered and I want to tell her that yes…

I did feel like that…

Until she walked through my front door.

**Hope I didn't offend anyone with Bella's comments. But come on...she is like transparently pale and it would only take a second to realize she was not Jacob's sister.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay...I was out doing RL things...I know..**

**Plus I wanted to be around to see your reaction to this chapter.  
><strong>

**Warning for this chapter...um yeah...warning. **

We spend the rest of the night together.

She leaves a few times to answer her cell phone but I feel better knowing who is on the other end.

Her brother.

When it is late we walk up the stairs together and I am hesitant to let her go when we get to her door.

Will I have the dream again?

Is it a dream?

Fuck I don't even know anymore.

I lean forward and she watches me with cautious eyes.

I brush my lips against her cheek and hear her sigh.

It's enough.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward."

Sleep comes easy as I replay the events of the day in my mind.

Seeing Bella laugh and smile.

Watching her eat the food I made.

Kissing the softness of her cheek.

When the bed moves I open my eyes and see her sitting there.

Her hair is up and I want to reach out and touch the nape of her neck.

She turns to me and smiles.

It is a hungry smile.

Suddenly I am hard.

The sheet tents over my hips and I am completely embarrassed.

She follows my eyes and smiles again.

Her eyes are dark.

She reaches for the sheet and I am powerless to stop her.

Her hand finds the waistband of my pants and I jump as her cold, cold fingers reach for me.

I want to move.

I don't want this.

I want…

Her hand grabs my cock and I can't think anymore.

All of my thoughts are gone as she slides her small, cold hand up and down.

My back wants to arch but it can't.

My fingers itch to reach for her but they can't.

I don't want this but I have no choice as my body betrays me and I cum all over her hand and my belly.

She reaches down and kisses my lips before she presses her fingers to my eyelids.

I want to speak but I can't.

I want to cry.

When I open my eyes again I can tell its morning but it's still early.

I don't want to get up.

I don't want to find the residue of my late night activities on my belly.

I don't want to believe that this is real.

As I push the blankets down I curse.

I am covered in dried jizz.

Was this a wet dream or was Bella here with me last night?

Or is it someone else?

What the fuck?

**Has a ghost ever jerked you off in your sleep?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So no one has been jacked (or jilled) off by a ghost...good to know. **

I don't get out of bed.

I just lay there and stare at the ceiling.

I can hear Bella walking around downstairs and I know she is going to wonder where I am but I just can't look at her this morning.

My head is all over the place.

Was it her?

Was it a dream?

When I hear the knock on the door I know it is Bella and I get up and toss on a shirt and make sure the mess on my belly is covered.

I lean against the wall as I pull open the door and look at her.

She smiles up at me.

I just can't do it.

I want her.

I can't kid myself about that.

But this not knowing…

This confusion is killing me.

"Edward?" She whispers as she bites on her lip.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm not feeling well." I say and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

She is worried that I regret what happened yesterday.

That could not be further from the truth.

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life.

It was last night that it all went to hell.

**:(**


	21. Chapter 21

**ANSWERS!**

"Can I do something…get you anything?" She asks shyly and I hate myself.

I need to do something to fix this.

"Bella…I need to take a shower but then do you think you might want to take a walk with me?"

She smiles.

"I would love to Edward, as long as you're sure you're up for it."

Oh…I'm up for it.

*()*()*()*

"So this is the family plot. It was kinda creepy the first time I came out here but then I thought about the history behind these graves and I realized that if no one was out here looking at them, then no one would remember their lives." I tell Bella as we walk between the headstones.

I have been out here at least once a week since I bought the house.

I am drawn here.

Bella is looking at the names and dates on all the grave markers.

She stops at the newest one.

I have looked at it more times than I can count.

_Elizabeth Swan_

_Born: September 13, 1989_

_Died: August 11, 2011_

_Taken too early_

Bella is just staring at the words.

"Bella?"

Nothing.

I walk over and stand behind her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She is so cold.

"Bella?"

"She was born on the same day as I was." She whispers and I look over her shoulder at the grave.

Elizabeth Swan.

And then it all clicks.

She was the girl that was murdered in my house.

My real estate agent told me it was her father that killed her and then shot himself.

Is this…

What is…

"Bella…I think you need to come up to the attic with me."

**Dun...dun...dun!**


	22. Chapter 22

**More answers...**

Bella follows me up the stairs and as we walk towards the boxes in the corner I feel that creepy crawly tickle run down my spine.

I can tell Bella feels it too with the way she keeps looking around and running her hands up and down her arms.

It gets colder as we approach the pictures.

I want Bella to see those babies.

Maybe…

I flip through them and stop when I get to the one of the two baby girls.

Bella gasps and leans forward.

"This looks just like me when I was a baby." She whispers and I know…

I just know…

"I think it was you."

"What?" She breathes and looks up at me, her eyes huge.

"I think you were born here. I think you were a twin and they separated the two of you. You went to live with the Blacks and your sister, Elizabeth, she stayed here."

She is looking at me like I am trying to re-write her entire life...

And I am.

**I gotta go be a productive mother and wife so there will be more around 7pm EST...**


	23. Chapter 23

The room is so cold I can see my breath as I turn away from the pictures and walk towards the boxes.

"Edward?" Bella calls and I turn back around to her.

Her hands are shaking and she is so very pale.

"I don't think we should be up here." She says and I want to agree…

But I can't.

I need to know what the fuck is going on.

I turn away and start back towards the corner.

"Edward!" Bella screams and…

**Kitkat is a bitch...that's what.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Favorite line EVER at the end of this chapter.**

Darkness is all I can see.

When I open my eyes Bella is leaning over me.

Her hair is a curtain around us.

"Edward?" She whispers and I can see the wetness on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I ask and my voice is hoarse and raspy.

"You…you fainted or blacked out or something." She says and the tears come faster.

I sit up slowly cause my head is all kinds of dizzy and pull her into my arms.

The temperature in the room plummets.

"We need to get out of here." I whisper in her ear and she nods and helps me up.

I have my arm around her shoulders as we walk to the stairs.

She goes first so she can help me down.

My legs are wobbly.

She guides me to my room and I collapse on the bed.

She sits on the edge…

Just like _she _does every night.

The fuck?

"So…" She says and she is so very nervous.

Although I would be too if I found out I had a twin and they were dead.

I really don't think now would be a good time to tell her her dead sister jerked me off last night.

But of course there probably never is a good time for news like that.

**AND...that is where I leave it for the night.**

**No begging...  
><strong>

**Always got to leave with a laugh.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning! So Melanie talked me though some things last night and I think I know where this is heading now. Maybe not. It is still not finished yet but it is close. I will be posting 6 chapters today. **

**More answers?**

It only takes me a few minutes to feel normal again.

I need to get us out of here…

If only for a little while.

Cause I still love this house.

I still feel like I belong here.

I just want to know what the fuck is going on.

I pull her out the door and down the stairs.

She smiles when I open the driver's side door of her car and guide her in.

Cause my poor Volvo is on its way to the body shop.

Would I love to drive her Porsche?

Fuck yes…

But I know this is her baby so I happily take the passenger seat.

I give her directions to the library.

Cause we need answers.

It's easy to find the newspaper article since it was such big news in this town.

_Elizabeth Swan, 22 and her father, Charles, 43 were found in their home on Monday night. It appears that Charles Swan strangled his daughter to death before taking his own life with a shotgun. There are no surviving family members as Renee Swan, wife and mother, died giving birth to Elizabeth. _

We sit there staring at the computer screen.

So…

Bella's biological father killed her twin sister…

In my house…

Down the hall from where we sleep.

And her mother died giving birth to them.

Why is there no mention of Bella?

What the fuck is going on?

I'm not sure but I think the answers are up in the attic.

I can man up and go back in there, can't I?

Can't I?

**Iambeagle is doing her own ghetto (her words...not mine) version of the Twilight 25 - 'Romance to the Grave' and holy shit is she rocking my mind!**


	26. Chapter 26

**More?**

The ride back to the house is quiet.

We hesitate in the driveway before we get out and walk into the house.

I don't want to be afraid in my own house.

But I am.

I don't touch Bella.

Cause I don't want to piss her sister off.

Fucking weird.

I tell Bella to wait downstairs while I go into the attic.

She wants to come but I think if it's just me up there Elizabeth won't hurt us.

She wants me.

I'm sure of it.

The room is cold again as I push the door open.

It gets worse as I walk towards the boxes.

I grab the first one off the top and turn around.

There she is.

Elizabeth.

She looks so much like Bella it's eerie.

I can tell the difference though.

Bella is softer looking.

Her eyes are wider.

Her lashes are longer.

Plus, you know…she's alive.

I smile at the ghost and she smiles back.

Creepy.

I walk slowly and she moves and lets me pass.

It takes everything I have not to sprint down the stairs.

My pits are soaked when I finally get back to the kitchen and put the box down on the counter.

"Edward?" Bella asks, her hand rubbing over my racing heart.

"Yeah?" I whimper.

Manly, I know.

"You okay?"

"I will be once we get some fucking answers." I say as I open the box.

**I will update again after I get my 'Breakers' update...you hear me les16? You hear me?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay...I got my Breakers fix...now you can get yours!**

The box is full of books…

Journals to be exact.

Bella picks up one and I feel chills run down my body as she opens it.

"It's Charles'." She says and I walk around the counter to read over her shoulder.

He had really nice penmanship.

What?

He did.

"Listen to this,

_My darling Renee…I can't do it. I tried, God knows how I tried. I can't even look at her. Her eyes follow me when I move around the nursery. I know you would be angry with me but I just can't do it. I have to send her away._

Oh my God." Bella whispers after she finishes reading the passage in the journal.

"He's talking about me. He sent me away." She breathes and her hands shake as she sets the book down on the counter and turns around, collapsing in my arms.

I hold her as she shatters.

Her father sent her away.

Her own father.

What the hell?

I keep reading the open book as she grips tightly to the back of my t-shirt.

_I know you would not want me to blame her, but I can't help it. This was her fault. The proof is right there. I know what happened. And now I need to make it right. She will be better off…and so will we._

I run my fingers through her hair and press my lips to her temple.

This has got to be killing her.

Her father's words right here in black and white trying to justify why he gave her up.

Now we just need to find out why he killed her sister.

**Anyone have any guesses?**


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you ready to read more?" I whisper into her hair and she nods.

She turns in my arms and picks up the book.

_She is so small in the little bassinet. Our Elizabeth. So sweet and kind. She never cries. She needs you here but you are gone…all because of _her._ I have contacted the agency and they found a home for her in Washington State. They were confused about my requirements but still managed to find a proper placement for her. She needs to go to a family that can deal with her, one with a background to understand what she is. The Blacks are perfect. He is an Indian Chief and knows exactly what she is and how to deal with her. I can only hope they will be safe with her there. I would hate for her to harm anyone else. They are coming to pick her up in the morning and I do feel bad sending away something that is part of you. But I can't care for her…I can't nurture her knowing that she took you away from me, knowing what she is. So I am sending her away. She is the evil one…the second born. And I can't have her here…corrupting our Elizabeth._

Bella is sobbing.

Her father though she was responsible for killing their mother.

He thought she was evil.

Her world is crashing down around her.

Her adoptive family believed these lies.

Did they treat her differently because of it?

Is that why her brother keeps calling?

To make sure she is not hurting someone?

I reach into the box and find a folder of hospital papers.

Renee Swan's death certificate is inside.

She died of massive bleeding after delivering the second twin.

The problem is…

According to the birth certificates inside…

Bella was not the second twin.

**WHHAAAA?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I went AWOL...the hubs is a douche and took my poor laptop.**

"What…what does all this mean?" Bella whispers and I don't know what to tell her.

I have no idea what this means.

Her father thought that Bella was the reason Renee was dead.

But it was not Bella.

It was Elizabeth.

Realistically neither of them was the reason Renee died.

It was an accident.

A horrible accident.

But try telling that to a grieving husband.

If I lost Bella…

I don't even _have_ Bella but if she _was _mine and I lost her I would probably want someone to blame too.

But to blame a child…

It makes me furious that he could not see past his anger and sadness and realize that his children were a link to his wife.

"Bella." I breathe and suddenly the room is freezing.

I turn my head towards the hallway and there she is.

Elizabeth.

"You were meant to be mine." She whispers.

My hands wrap around Bella's waist and I hold her to me.

"No. I am meant to be hers."

"But I called for you. I brought you here." She says as she moves towards us, her hand outstretched.

The bruises on her throat I saw once before are back.

Bella trembles in my arms.

"He was wrong. This was all wrong. None of this should have happened." I tell her, knowing I need to do something before she gets angry.

I don't want to see her angry.

"Your father was wrong. Bella was not the one who killed your mother, but you weren't responsible either. It was just an accident." I say, slowly moving Bella behind me.

I need to protect her.

"No…he was right. _She _is the evil one. He made a mistake killing me and I know it. And now…she needs to die."

**One more for the night...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Some answers...**

**Yes Bella can see and hear Elizabeth.**

I stand my ground as Elizabeth comes towards us.

I won't let her hurt Bella.

She is my life now.

I will do anything to keep her safe.

Anything.

Bella's hands are gripping the back of my shirt tightly and I can feel her shaking.

I don't dare take my eyes off of Elizabeth as she walks across the kitchen floor.

"You should be mine. Her life should have been my life." She whispers as she gets closer.

"Did you tell her how you kiss me so sweet? How your body trembles beneath mine when I come to you at night?"

I freeze.

Bella's hands fall away from my back and I don't even think twice as I spin around towards her.

She is pale and her eyes are wide as she looks up at me.

"Edward?" She breathes and I can hear Elizabeth laughing.

"I thought it was a dream. I thought it was you." I whisper and I want to puke as I watch a tear roll down her cheek.

I move towards her but she puts her hand up to stop me.

No Bella…please no.

I do nothing as I watch her walk out the door.

I can feel Elizabeth behind me.

I know she is there.

But as I watch Bella walk away from me I can't even find it in myself to care.

**I know...to leave it there is cruel...**

**But I am a bitch...you should know this by now!**

**See you for more tomorrow!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Good morning! Sorry to leave you there last night but I had to do it...**

**Should be a bunch of updates through the day for your enjoyment!**

"You are mine…you should know this by now." She whispers in my ear and my whole body shakes.

I close my eyes and all I can see is Bella's face as she walks away.

"We are going to be so very happy here."

Would it even do any good to try and reason with her?

She can't just keep me here.

I can leave any time I want.

I start walking towards the door, ignoring her gasp of surprise and have my hand on the knob when it is ripped from my grasp by an invisible force.

"Where do you think you're going?" She screeches and I turn around and glare at her.

"I don't want you…I want Bella." I say, nice and calm.

Cause I really think that is the best way to talk to the undead.

"I don't think you understand. You are _mine_!" She screams as she rushes towards me.

Oh shit…

Knew I shouldn't have gotten her angry.


	32. Chapter 32

**You want more you say...**

I brace myself for the impact but it never comes.

I cautiously open my eyes and see I am alone in the kitchen.

I take a deep breath and then just turn and fucking run.

I don't look back as I sprint towards where I _know_ Bella is.

As I come around the corner I see her.

She is sitting next to her sister's grave.

"Bella?" I whisper and when she looks up at me I am heartbroken.

She is crying.

She is devastated.

"Why Edward?" She asks and what am I supposed to say?

That her dead sister all but raped me?

That I thought I was dreaming?

That I thought it was her?

I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

She slowly closes her eyes and the tears continue.

"We need to get the rest of those journals. Maybe if we can find out why he killed…her, we can find a way to get rid of her." Bella says and I nod like a dumbass.

I want to hold her.

I want to tell her I love her.

Cause I do.

I love her so fucking much and the fact that she is hurting right now is killing me.

But if she is upset over her sister getting it on with me…

Well then maybe she might have feelings for me too.

Cause if the ghost of my twin brother ever touched Bella…

I would be pissed.

**Edward has a very weird train of thought...**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am having the worst day and the only thing keeping me from just putting my head in an oven are your words. Well that and the fact that my oven is electric.**

"So if I'm not out in five minutes I want you to go. Just go and tell my family I love them." I say to her dramatically as we stand at the edge of the porch.

I am trying to get her to smile.

I am failing miserably.

She nods her head and looks up at me.

I am so in love with her.

"Okay…I'm going in now." I say.

Am I stalling?

You bet your fucking ass I'm stalling.

I look down at her and think…

Fuck it.

I pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers.

The kiss is punishing and rough.

It is perfect and gentle.

It is…

Everything.

I am breathless and smiling like a jackass as we pull apart.

She is flushed and trying hard to keep a straight face but I can tell that she wants to smile.

"I love you." I whisper as I push her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens comically.

"You what?" She breathes.

"I love you. Isabella Black…I love you. I love that you pick bananas from trees that are off limits and get us kicked out of the world's premiere horticultural showplace. I love that you refuse to tell me that you write smut for a living. I love that even when you find out that your dead twin sister jerked me off you still want to find a way to help her. I love you."

Her smile is blinding when I finish and I can't help but return it.

"How did you know I wrote smut?" She asks as I pull her back into my arms and press my lips to her temple.

"I may have broken into your laptop." I admit and she laughs and for a minute I forget everything else except for the girl in my arms.

"I love you too Edward." She whispers and my heart soars.

The sound of glass shattering inside the house kind of puts a damper on my happiness though.

**Awww...are they cute or what?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay so FF decided to be a total douche and fuck with me. I accidentally uploaded chapter 32 twice so you might need to go back and read 33 before you read this...hopefully it will be the right fucking chapter now. If you don't know I am contemplating suicide, then you have not read the right chapter 33. ;)**

With one last kiss I walk away from Bella and into my house.

Elizabeth is just standing next to the stairs.

I decide I am going to ignore her.

I pass by her and start up to the second floor.

Glass is all over the carpet from the picture frames she must have smashed.

"She is the evil one you know. Father told me. She killed our mother and I am sure she killed her adoptive parents too." Elizabeth says loudly and I can hear Bella's gasping breaths from outside.

I am furious.

But I have a job to do and I need to stick to my plan.

I keep walking.

I manage to snag two boxes this time and make it all the way back down to the kitchen before I see Elizabeth again.

"I will never let you leave here." She breathes into my ear as I pass.

Damn it.

Bella and I sort through the boxes as we sit on the porch and just as I expected, Charles Swan kept a journal all the way up until he died.

The most recent one is sitting on the porch between us.

I open it to the last entry and read.

_Oh Renee…what have I done? When Billy Black called me I refused to believe it. There was no way I could have made a mistake. Sure I had seen Elizabeth's behavior getting worse over the years but I thought it was a phase. But to hear that he has never seen Isabella exhibit any of the behaviors we expected…I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do. But to think that I have lived with the enemy all these years…I think it is clear what I must do. She must be stopped before she can hurt anyone else. _

Charles Swan was one fucked up man.

Bella is looking out towards the woods and I know what she is thinking.

She is thinking that Elizabeth is dead because of her.

But she is wrong.

Now we just need to find a way to prove that to her dead sister.


	35. Chapter 35

**Did you know I am plotting the murder of the people that run fanfiction . net? I am...I am so going to find where they live and gut them with my trusty hunting knife. I am hoping that this fucking chapter posts the right way.**

**Thank you for not hunting me down and gutting me with a hunting knife for these chapters that are not chapters...**

"Bella." I whisper and she looks at me.

The sun is setting behind the trees and I can't believe that this is still the same day.

What a long ass fucking day.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go find a hotel and sleep there?" I ask cause I don't want her to be uncomfortable in the house but there is no way I am going anywhere without her.

Ever again.

"No Edward…we need to deal with this, the sooner the better." She says as she packs up the journals and kicks the box towards the door.

I pull her into the kitchen and we ignore Elizabeth as she stands in the corner.

Now that she has shown herself she seems to be happy to just hang out.

Awesome.

Isn't this most guy's fantasies?

Twins?

Although I am sure in that instance both of them are alive.

I quickly whip up some omelets for us and we eat standing at the counter.

I hold her hand tightly as we walk up to the bedrooms.

Without a discussion I steer us towards her room.

I don't want her out of my sight and she puts up a fight as I follow her into the bathroom.

"I promise I won't look." I say as she starts to undress.

I looked.

Fuck I am one lucky bastard cause my girl has an awesome body.

I would have enjoyed it more if Elizabeth had not been standing in the other room.

Creepy.

I make Bella sit in the bathroom with me as I take the world's fastest shower.

I have a feeling she snuck a peek at me too cause her face is all pink when I get out.

We crawl under the covers and I pull her into my arms.

I ignore the chill in the room and just close my eyes.

Bella's scent helps me relax and soon I am gone.

When I feel the bed move I try to ignore it.

But I can't.

I open my eyes and see Elizabeth sitting there.

Bella is sleeping soundly next to me and I can't move.

No…

Please no.

**Yes...oh yes...**

**You want to hunt me down now don't you?  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter is for you all because this little ghost story has gotten 1,289 reviews so far!**

**You rock my socks!**

**Keep your boots and tweezers in your pockets Kyla and Sandy...**

I try to kick and thrash but my limbs won't move.

How is she doing this to me?

Elizabeth smiles at me as she reaches for the sheet.

I look over towards Bella and will her to wake up.

Please Bella…wake up.

Elizabeth's hands are cold on my belly and I think I might be sick.

"You want this, you know you do." She breathes and Bella stirs next to me.

"Edward?" She whimpers and rolls towards me, her arms reaching for me.

I can tell when she realizes something is not quite right because she sits up in the bed.

"What the fuck?" She says quietly and I watch as Elizabeth disappears right before my eyes.

Bella gasps and suddenly I can move again.

I pull Bella into my arms as if her touch can erase her sister's.

"We need to help her." Bella says.

Um yeah…

I think we need to call a Priest and get her the fuck out of here…

The power of Christ compels you bitch…

But yeah…

Helping her works too.

**Sorry if that offended anyone...I loved it...**

**Are you reading 'A multitude of sins' by lvtwilight09? I kinda stole some Priestward from her.  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Ready for a surprise?**

We don't go back to sleep.

I can't.

The thought of her cold hands on me while Bella is sleeping beside me…

No way.

Instead I fire up my laptop and search for exorcists.

Bella laughs at me.

"Edward…this is not some movie. This is real." She says.

Um yeah Bella I know it's real.

Your dead sister touched my junk.

Can't get any more real than that.

"So what do you have in mind then?" I ask, trying not to pout.

"I think we need to call my brother." She says quietly.

And I'm like…

What the fuck?

She must see my confusion and continues.

"Well, Charles picked my adoptive family because of their knowledge on this whole good twin/evil twin thing so maybe Jake can help us. He is the new Chief since our father died." She says and I can see the pain flit across her face.

She has lost every parent she had in just a few months.

Shit.

"Well…call him but he better get here soon because I don't think I can spend another night here."

_Pussy._

Yep...yep I am.

**Jake is coming!**


	38. Chapter 38

Bella is standing next to me as we wait for her brother to get off his plane.

When Bella explained what was happening he was on the first flight out from Seattle.

And now we are waiting at the baggage claim for Jacob Black.

Indian Chief.

Bella's adoptive brother.

And I am fucking nervous.

Bella told me that he was all bark and no bite but as I see the dark haired and dark skinned monster walk towards us I want to call bullshit.

This fucker is all bite.

He wants to kick my ass and lock me up for even looking at his sister.

"Bella…" He sighs as he pulls her into his arms and glares at me over her head.

Yep…

I'm a dead man.

"Jake this is Edward." She says as she tangles our fingers together.

"Edward." He says with a stiff head nod.

Asshole…

"Come on…lets get back to the house." Bella says as she pulls me towards the exit.

I know I am going to be stuffed into the backseat of the Porsche.

I just know it.

**Two more coming tonight...**


	39. Chapter 39

"So what do you know so far?" Jake asks as Bella pulls out of the parking lot.

I am chewing on my damn knees I am stuffed so tight in the back seat.

"Edward was drawn to the house and then I was too. My um, sister, Elizabeth, seems to think that he is hers. She gave him a handjob while he was sleeping…" She rambles and I nearly choke on my tongue.

"Bella! What the fuck?" I yell and Jake turns around to glare at me.

"Are you cheating on my sister with her dead sister?" He snarls and I'm like…

Did you even hear what you just said?

"No man…she just takes what she wants. I can't stop her." I stammer and I can see Bella trying not to smile in the rear view mirror.

She is enjoying my misery.

Glad to know she's not mad at me anymore.

The rest of the ride is silent and when Bella pulls into the driveway we all hesitate to get out.

"Well…let's get this party started." Jake sighs as he opens his door.

I all but fall out of the back seat and onto the ground and Bella giggles at my pain.

I would hate her right now if I didn't love her so much.

Jake is just standing in the yard staring up at the house.

It's such a beautiful house.

I would hate to have to burn it to the ground.

I unlock the door and lead the way towards the kitchen where we have the journals spread across the counter.

Bella plows into my back when I stop short.

Elizabeth is standing at the sink.

She turns and looks at us and smiles...

Creepy.

**One more tonight...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Jake is HILARIOUS...enjoy!**

**Feel better Sandy...  
><strong>

"Dude…she looks just like you. She could be your twin or something." Jake whispers loudly as he looks past us and Bella turns to glare at him.

"What the fuck is up with her dress?" Jake says louder this time and Elizabeth looks right at him.

"I can hear you." She snarls and he just laughs.

"I mean…she's dressed like she's from 1850 or something. Didn't she die like last month?" He says and I can't help but think about what he said.

He is totally right.

Her dress is white and lacy with a high neck and sleeves that taper to points at her wrists.

She does look like she stepped right out of a history book.

"I said I can hear you mongrel." Elizabeth yells and Jake stops laughing.

"Can she hear me?" Jake asks, hiding behind Bella, which is quite a feat since he is like a foot taller than she is.

"Yes you idiot." Bella whispers as she inches closer to me, bringing Jake along with her.

Great…

Now I'm a human shield.

"This is what Father dressed me in. He had very…old-fashioned beliefs." Elizabeth said as she spun in a circle and the dress flared out.

"It was no wonder he thought I was the evil one when he caught me in the field." She sighed as she stopped spinning and looked down at the floor.

"He caught you doing what?" Jake asked from his safe place behind both me and Bella.

Real brave of you, hiding behind two people.

Elizabeth looked up at me and smiled.

"I was touching myself and thinking about you." She whispered and I could feel Bella's nails digging into my arms.

Whoa…creepy.

**And...that is it for the night!**

**See you tomorrow.**

**I still have no idea how long this puppy will be, so just enjoy the ride!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Good morning...there will probably only be three updates today because I only have a few more chapters written. We shall see how the day goes.**

"What do you…I mean when…how?" I stammer.

The fuck?

"I think what she's trying to say is she was jilling off while thinking of you and Daddy-o caught her." Jake says.

Yeah…I got that.

Thanks champ.

"Where did you see me?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"You were walking through the Brandywine River Museum. You were standing in front of Andrew Wyeth's 'Christina's World' and the way you were looking at it…it was like you knew. You saw _me _in that painting." She whispered as she walked towards me.

I remember that day.

I was transfixed by that painting.

She looked so sad and lost.

I wanted to help her.

But it was the girl in the painting and not Elizabeth that I was thinking about.

"But I don't understand. Your father killed you because you were…masturbating?" I spit out the word and then flush pink.

I can feel Bella trying to stifle her giggle against my back.

Mature…

Real mature.

"He was stuck in the past…he thought I should have already been married and keeping a house, taking care of my husband and children. He fought me when I told him I wanted to go to college. He thought that by having opinions and dreams and desires," she looks right at me when she says this and touches her lips, "that I was evil. When he heard from Chief Black that Isabella was not displaying any of these behaviors he thought that he had sent away the wrong baby. And then when he found me in the field with my fingers up my skirt that was the last straw."

I am speechless.

He killed his own daughter for touching herself.

The fuck?

"But why did he kill himself then?" Jake asks.

"After I was dead he went insane. He was babbling about how he had made a mistake this whole time and disgraced our mother." Elizabeth says and I feel bad for her.

I mean yes, she has been a huge pain in the ass and freaked us the fuck out but underneath it all she is just a girl who was killed for acting normal.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispers from behind me and I watch as the rage explodes across Elizabeth's face.

"Finally! You finally see that this was all your fault!" She screams as she starts to walk towards us.

Her body passes right through the counter as if it was not even there but her hand has no problem knocking the journals to the floor.

Not good.

"I knew if you were here with me that everything would be fine. That's the reason I am still here, why I have not transitioned over. I was meant to be here with you. You were meant to bring me pleasure." She soothes as she stands right in front of me.

Her hand comes up and cups my face and I try hard not to flinch.

Her hand is so cold.

She pushes up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to mine and I can feel Bella's body shaking against my back.

"Stop."

**Who said that?**

**And yes...I know that 'Christina's World' is not displayed at the Brandwine River Museum...but it is my favorite Wyeth piece, that and 'Her Room.'  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Who is it? Let's find out...**

The fuck?

I whip my head around and see that Jake has finally grown a set and stepped out from behind Bella.

He actually looks like the Chief he is standing there in my kitchen with his hands on his hips, his long black hair flowing down his back.

I am not gay…

He just looks good.

"That is enough." He says as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and Elizabeth steps away from me.

"No…please don't do this." She whispers.

She looks so scared.

She looks so much like my Bella that it almost makes me want to tell Jake to stop.

But then I think about everything she has done to us and I think…

Fuck it.

Jake starts walking towards Elizabeth with a bundle of light green sticks in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Please. I'm sorry. I swear I'll stop. I just wanted him to love me! I wanted someone to love me!" She cries as Jake lights the sticks on fire and the peppery, earthy scent of sage drifts across the room.

Jake starts chanting and waving the bundle of smoldering herbs around and I can't take my eyes off of Elizabeth.

Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she is staring at me.

My heart aches for her.

But not enough to stop this.

**Oh no!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay...I see the light at the end of the tunnel and this should wrap up around chapter 55 or so. You will get three more chapters later today.**

Elizabeth is just standing there staring at Jake as he chants and sings and…

What _is _he singing?

It sounds so familiar.

I turn and look at Bella who is staring at Jake like he has three heads.

"What is he doing?" I whisper.

"He is…I can't believe it but you know that kid's song 'Rain, rain, go away'?" She says quietly and I'm like…

That's what it is!

"Well he is singing it but instead of rain he is saying ghost. And he is saying it in Quileute."

The fuck?

So…

_Ghost, ghost go away…_

_Come again another day…_

"Is that how these kinds of things go?" I whisper back to her.

"Um…Edward, this is not something they usually do at the tribal counsel meeting." Bella snapped and we turned back around to see that Jake had stopped his singing and was just standing there holding the sage.

Elizabeth had stopped cowering in the corner and was just looking at the still smoldering herbs.

"It that…is that it?" She asks and I am thinking the same thing.

"Um….my dad never really explained this whole banishing thing so I am kinda winging it." Jake shrugs and I want to set fire to his hair.

I'm surrounded by fucking idiots.

**Ha!**


	44. Chapter 44

**So you guys liked Jake's little chant huh? I did too. So I lied...54 chapters and then it will be complete. Lots of strange stuff coming so I hope you stick around for the insanity!**

"So you actually have no idea what to do, do you?" I question as he smashes the smoking herbs out on my nice countertop.

Asshat.

"Nope. I thought that would work, but she is still her so I guess not." Jake says, shrugging his shoulders like it is no big deal.

"So what now?" Bella asks and I look over to see that Elizabeth has hiked up her skirt and is trying to show me the Promised Land.

Um…

No.

I turn my back on her and look over at where Bella and Jake are searching through some old ass looking book.

"We could try this one…"

"No that is for banishing flea, not ghosts."

"What about this one…"

"Not unless you have the head of a cow around here I don't know about."

"This one looks…"

"Bella…please just stop trying to help." Jake says as he slams the book closed, startling everyone.

"I just…I just need some time to think." He says as he stomps out the back door.

Okay…

"So…are we doing this or what?" Elizabeth asks, letting her skirt drop and hopping up to sit on the counter.

I pull Bella into my arms and ignore Elizabeth's hiss of displeasure.

This is my house and I can do what I want.

Wait a minute…

This is my house.

And I can do what I want…


	45. Chapter 45

"So wait a minute…you want to what?" Jake asks as we stand on the porch.

Elizabeth can't come outside for some reason but that has not stopped her from trying.

It was funny to see her slam against the invisible barrier over and over.

She was SO pissed.

Bella hits us when we laugh at her.

What?

It's funny.

"I want to get her laid. This is my house and I want her out. If getting her some action is what she wants...I say lets do it." I tell them again.

And they just stare at me.

"Okay…so she was murdered cause she was curious about sex and her body, which is natural not evil like her father thought. And she seems to have an…um…attachment to me, so…" I explain but Bella interrupts me.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me you are going to have sex with my dead sister before you even have sex with me?" She cried.

Oh shit.

"Bella, baby no! If you had let me explain…" I try but she stops me again.

"And if you think I will just sit idly by and watch as you sex her up you have another thing coming!"

Sex her up?

Who says that?

"Bella…stop. My penis is your penis." I say, trying to be serious but that all goes to hell when Jake starts cracking the fuck up.

"My penis…your penis. Stop…I'm dying!" He howls as he rolls around on the porch like a dog.

"Shut up asshole!" I yell and try to kick him but Bella stops me.

She holds my face between her palms and tips my head down to hers.

"You are the sweetest man alive and I will be glad to be the owner of your penis." She whispers loud enough to be heard over Jake's guffaws.

"So who is going to sex up my dead sister?"

**That is the question of the day! The reviewer with the right answer gets the next chapter early!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Wrong, wrong, wrong! You were all wrong! Poor Jake...you want him to sex up the ghost!**

**And several of you are on the right track...but I won't tell you who. **

**We will have some more surprise visitors cuming. **

**And no...I don't think ghosts have STD's**

"Alright then…so if Edward is not going to pork the ghost…who is?" Jake asks as he picks a leaf off the railing and tosses it up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks from the safety of my arms.

"I'm bored. This place is boring as fuck." Jake says.

"Did you not see the undead girl bashing herself against the invisible wall inside? That isn't enough entertainment for ya?" I snark cause really…

That is enough entertainment to last me a lifetime.

"Nope." He says as he jumps down the four steps and onto the ground.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He says as he disappears into the woods.

"Whatever." Bella sighs as she looks up at me.

"What are we going to do?" She whispers and I really wish I had an answer for her.

"Um…" I know what I want to do.

I want to take her into the pool house and have my way with her.

The anticipation is killing me.

I mean…

She just admitted she wants to own my penis.

And I want her to own it.

She already owns my heart.

My hands have a mind of their own as they sweep down her back and onto her ass, pulling her hips against mine.

"Ohhh." She moans quietly and I can't help but grind against her.

Friction is a wonderful thing.

I bend down and nuzzle my nose into that little spot behind her ear and her hands come up into my hair and pull.

Fuck yeah.

My eyes flutter closed but not before I see Elizabeth staring at us through the window.

She looks so…

Jealous.

But maybe not of the fact that it is Bella that is with me.

I think it is just the experience she is after.

And I really think I was right about trying to get her laid.

I thing I might need to call somebody.

**Who you gonna call? Ghost fuckers! (there is something seriously wrong with me)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ready for a surprise?**

"You want me to…what?" She says as I try to explain things over the phone.

"I want you to come here and have sex with my girlfriend's sister." I say nice and slow.

As if speaking slower is going to make this make more sense.

"You do know I am back on cock now…that pussy thing was just an experiment." Alice says and I am sorta wishing I was an only child right now.

"Can you please just come here and see what you can do?" I beg.

"Can I bring Jasper?"

"Who the fuck is Jasper? And what kind of name is that anyway?"

I mean really…

Jasper?

"He is the master of my panties and I need him with me." She replied and I really have to concentrate not to just puke in my mouth.

"Whatever…just get here!" I yell as I hang up.

Bella is looking at me like I am insane.

And I think I might be.

"You want your sister to have sex with my sister?" She asks and I'm like…

Yep.

"I don't know anyone else who will do it…do you?" I ask her and the answer is clear as day.

Nope.

I can see Elizabeth through the windows and she is dancing around and spinning like a top.

I think the idea excites her.

Dirty little ghost girl.

**A little 'From my Window' shout out for you there…**

**So Sandy was close with her relative guess...but wait...there's more.  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Oh my God...I might have been on crack when I wrote this chapter.**

**You reviews are better than anything I have written...just so you know!**

**And oh my you pervs...so many of you want a threesome. Nasty...nasty readers.  
><strong>

"Edward? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice screeches as I explain to her and Jasper what I need her to do.

It only took them five hours to get here and now we were all standing on my porch while Elizabeth stood just inside the house watching us in all her ghostly glory.

"She is dead! There is no way I am going down on a dead girl! And she looks just like your girlfriend. Imagine what it will be like for me on Thanksgiving." She shouts and I'm like…

Oh yeah.

"Well what about Jasper…" I start to suggest but Alice comes at me, tiny fists flying.

"No way! Just fucking fuck her your fucking self!" She screams as I put my hands over my head to protect myself.

"No way! I will not let him have sex with my dead sister! No way will I have sex with him after his cock has been inside this frigid bitch!" Bella yells as she tries to pull Alice off me.

Jasper is just standing there laughing.

Asshole.

"Hey guys!" Jake shouts and the ladies stop their catfight long enough to turn and look at him.

"I found this guy in the woods while I was walking and he said he can help us!"

Standing behind Jake is a tall pale blond guy.

He is wearing really fucking old overalls with a dirty white shirt under them.

He looks like he might be homeless or maybe…

"Dude are you dead?" I ask and…

"Why yes sir I am. The name is Carlisle Masen and I have been haunting these here woods for the past 109 years. You see my wife Esme left me for our farm hand back in 1902 and I hung myself as I couldn't stand the grief. When I ran into this here Indian and he explained what was going on, I thought maybe I could offer my services." He says and I reach down and pinch myself.

This is not happening.

But apparently it is.

**Apparently this whole fuckedupness really is happening.**

**I was fail to mention that theonlykyla also suggested that it might be a relative. I am fail...you should know this by now.**

**Are you reading 'Please pass the peas?" Edward named his cock Wilson...as if you need any more incentive to go read.**


	49. Chapter 49

**So the girls have asked for an outtake of Alice/Jasper and Elizabeth...I will save it for the end so you can enjoy it in its glory...**

Carlisle walks up the stairs and into the kitchen as we all follow in behind him.

It is like a blind date.

Except everyone is dead.

Elizabeth stands with her hands behind her back and flutters her eyes at Carlisle.

I am offended she has forgotten about me so quickly.

"Miss Swan…my name is Carlisle Masen. Would up please do me the honor of allowing me to be the one to take your virtue?" Carlisle asks with a bow.

Such manners.

"It is me who would be honored Mr. Masen." Elizabeth says coyly and he walks forward to take her hand.

They disappear up the stairs and I turn towards the others.

"I think this is going to work!" I cheer and do a fist pump in the air.

The four of them look at me like I am insane.

The sounds of moaning and groaning start coming from the second floor and Bella looks like she might hurl.

"You guys make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take Bella…yeah, I'm going to take Bella." I say as I pull her out the door and towards the pool house.

I have never been so thankful that I furnished that son of a bitch as I am right now.

I push her against the wall as soon as we are through the door.

Her hands go right to my hair and mine go to her fucking awesome ass and we just kiss.

It feels so good.

My hand is making the trip up her side from her ass to her tits when I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but would you be so kind to take your hands off my daughter."

Fuck me…

**Oh shit...and now I have to go be an adult for a while so yell at me and I will see you in about 4 hours!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Short but oh no!**

I push Bella behind me and spin around to confront the ghost I assume is her father.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus…where's the rest of your head?" I scream as I look at the man standing in front of me.

He is dressed in a fancy black suit with a white shirt and a blood red tie.

What is the most disturbing is that half of his head is gone from where the shotgun blasted through his skull.

"I shall ask you again to unhand my daughter." He said.

"Your daughter? Your daughter? You don't have the right to call her that! You sent her away cause of some insane idea that she was evil and then you kill your other daughter when she acts normal. No fucking way will I unhand anyone!" I yell and then nearly pee my pants as he walks towards me.

"They are evil…both of them! They need to be punished for their impure thoughts!" He screams right in my face and I hear Bella whimper.

"No. I won't let you touch either one of them. This is my house and I will not let you do this."

And cue the pants peeing as he reaches behind his back and pulls out a shotgun.

"You shall suffer for your insubordination son." He snarls as he pumps the gun and aims it right at my chest.

Oh shit…

**Shall I make you wait? I think I might...**

**and can I just say...1800 reviews...HOLY SHIT!**


	51. Chapter 51

**So here it is...what you have been waiting for. I may or may not have switched tenses halfway through this chapter. But at this point I figured...fuck it.**

"Charles!" A woman yelled and I opened my eyes to see bright light coming from the open door of the pool house.

"Renee." He gasped and the shotgun slipped from his fingers as he fell to his knees at her feet.

She is beautiful.

She looks so much like Bella and Elizabeth it is creepy.

"I have let this go on too long. You need to stop. My death was not their fault." She soothed as she ran her glowing hand through his hair.

"Mom?" Bella whispered from behind my back.

"My Isabella, I am so sorry you have had to suffer through this, but you have found yourself a wonderful man and I am sure you will both be very happy." She said and her smile is blinding.

"Charles…it is time to go." She whispered and he nodded.

He looked back at us for a moment before he just…

Poofs.

Gone.

I spin around and hold Bella as her knees give out and we slide to the ground.

"That was my mom. She was so beautiful." She breathes as tears stream down her cheeks.

Yep she was beautiful but I think the fact that she saved my ass is more important.

"Are there any other of your dead relatives hanging around I should worry about?" I whisper in her ear as her tears stop.

"No, I think you should be in the clear." She giggles as she turns and presses her lips to my neck.

Fuck…

So good.

I push her down onto the floor and cover her body with mine.

I try not to think about the two ghosts that are getting it on in my house right now.

"Bella…I know the world around us is insane and we are on the floor of a pool house and not in a squishy bed surrounded by candles but if I have to wait to have you much longer I might explode." I pant against her mouth as my fingers reach for the top of her pants.

"Do it Edward. I want you to take me." She sighs as my fingers find their way into her panties.

She is so wet for me and I want to just yell at the top of my lungs that I am the fucking man.

But I don't.

Instead I slip and slid my fingers through her soaked folds until I have her sighing and falling apart in my arms.

"So good." She whispers as I pull her pants down her hips and she reaches for my shirt.

Her hand tugs at my pants and for a second I freak out.

Her sister was the last person to handle my cock.

But as Bella trails her fingers over my shaft those thoughts are erased.

She wraps her hand around me and strokes me up and down.

Oh so good…

She pushes me onto my back and I take her with me.

She looks amazing above me.

Her tits are bouncing as she shifts around and her skin is so soft.

I stop breathing as I feel her lining herself up on my cock.

And when she starts to sink down on me I close my eyes and try not to cum.

I don't succeed.

"Edward…" She whines as I blow my load just inches inside of her.

"Fuck Bella…I'm so sorry. I'll get it up again…I promise!" I beg, pushing her back to my thighs as I take my cock in my hand and stroke it up and down.

Bella moans and her fingers move down her belly to her soaked, needy little clit and I am hard as a rock in a second watching her fingers circle that little nub.

I pull her back up over me and she starts to slid down again.

It hurts…

I can tell…

But she is trooper and does not stop till her ass is resting on my thighs.

I am thankful I have already cum once as she starts to ride me cause otherwise this would already be over.

As it is it only takes me a few minutes before I feel another load bubbling in my balls.

"Edward!" She cries out as she slams herself down on me and that is it.

I hold her tightly as I tremble and all I can think is…

Those ghosts better not be getting jizz all over my house.

**There are 54 chapters and 2 outtakes...just so you know. You will get them all tonight.**


	52. Chapter 52

We make love once more before we head back to the house.

I am hoping everything is clear by now.

We find Jake sitting in a chair in the kitchen with his head on the table as the sounds of sex drift in from the den.

"What is going on?" I ask and his face comes up looking slightly green.

"Your sister and Jasper are doing it in the other room while you and my sister are getting it on in the pool house and her dead sister and another ghost are fucking upstairs. Is this a Bed and Breakfast or a fucking brothel?" He says.

"At this point I'm not sure." I admit as I walk to the doorway.

"Alice...keep it in your pants and come in here." I shout.

I head over to the fridge and take out the makings of a monster breakfast.

I am not even sure if it is day or night anymore.

What I am sure of is the girl I love is looking very well fucked and relaxed and I can't wait to get her into a bed.

And a shower.

And a tub.

We have a lot of rooms to christen.

As the bacon sizzles and the pancakes bubble Alice and Jasper come in and sit at the counter.

Jake is back to his normal skin color and is happily sipping on a cup of coffee.

A perfectly made cup of coffee thanks to my girl.

I set the plates out and look around the room and I find that I am completely and perfectly content.

I have the girl I love and a house full of people to take care of and I could not be happier.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs makes me reconsider that thought.

Carlisle and Elizabeth walk into the room hand in hand.

Only one strap of his overalls are buttoned and his shirt is hanging out of the back.

Elizabeth's dress is buttoned wrong and one of her sleeves is torn off.

They look so happy.

"So, I think that everything will be fine now." Carlisle says as he pulls Elizabeth into his arms, smiling.

I can't help but smile back.

"Which room would you like us to take?" Elizabeth asks.

What now?

**Yes...what now?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Two weeks later…**

**Halloween**

So I never started out wanting to own a haunted Bed and Breakfast but now I do.

We are booked solid for nearly a year.

Elizabeth and Carlisle moved into the unfinished bedroom and I make them earn their keep by slamming doors and moaning at night.

They have no problem with the moaning.

Now that they are happy they have more control over their powers and can appear and disappear whenever they want.

Elizabeth can even go outside.

Much to Carlisle's delight.

He likes to have sex in the woods.

Freak.

Bella and I converted the pool house into an apartment for ourselves since we needed every possible bedroom in the main house for guests.

I swear sometimes there are so many people in the house we need to set a bucket out in the woods to use as a bathroom.

I love it.

Bella sits at the counter in the main kitchen while I make breakfast every morning and writes her smut.

Then we head to our pool house to reenact whatever she just wrote.

I keep trying to get her to write some anal…

What?

A guy can hope.

Today is our busiest day of the year.

Halloween.

People come from miles around to get the shit scared out of them by our resident ghosts.

And to taste some of my awesome food.

My pumpkin nut muffins are the bomb.

And people just can't stop eating my raisin balls.

Don't ask.

Anyway…

Jasper and Alice flew in last night and Jake should arrive in a few minutes.

He had to go back home to Washington after we got everything settled to lead his tribe.

When I asked how many members were in the tribe Bella laughed at me.

She said at last count there were seven of them.

Ha!

Anyway…

Jake is coming in to help and Alice and Jasper have already gotten the tents set up and talked Elizabeth and Carlisle through the plan.

This is going to be the best Halloween ever.

*****BOOOO!*****

As soon as people start to come into the house Bella dims the lights.

Elizabeth appears right in the middle of the living room and I can't help but smile as people gasp and scream.

Carlisle flies through the hallway moaning and swiping at people's hair and knocking pictures off the wall.

Best Halloween ever!

I love my life.

And it is going to get better when I ask Bella to marry me after everyone leaves tonight.

She is gonna say yes.

Right?

**Right?**

**One more regular chapter and then a few outtakes cause people begged me.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I shall save my sappiness for the end...**

"Daddy, what is Aunt Elizabeth doing to Uncle Carlisle?" Meg asks as we walk through the trees.

I look over towards where her finger is pointing and slap my hand over her eyes.

"Guys! Come on!" I scream as I watch Elizabeth ride Carlisle like a pony on top of her own gravestone.

Freaks.

"Nothing Meg, she is just…I don't know. Just ignore them." I tell her as we walk through the leaves back towards the house.

The ghosts are at loose ends since we stopped taking guests.

We kinda needed the bedrooms for other things.

Bella and I have taken it upon ourselves to fill the world with beautiful girls.

Meg is the oldest, she's eight now.

Then the first set of twins, Stephanie and Kyla, six years old and crazy.

Sandy followed two years after that and then our second set of twins and the squirts that own my heart…

Candice and Melanie.

Yep…we have six girls.

Like I said…

We needed the bedrooms.

Bella still writes her smut and I make baked goods to sell at the local restaurants.

They always sell out of my raisin balls.

Crazy.

Alice and Jasper still visit and bring along their little girl Teresa.

She likes to play with her cousins.

Jake comes every once in a while but he says he really needs to be close to his tribe.

I always laugh in his face when he says that.

Elizabeth and Carlisle are happy enough playing with the girls and finding inappropriate places to have sex.

I asked if they were ever going to go over to the other side but they just laughed.

"Why would we leave when the accommodations are so nice?"

Fuck me.

I love my life.

**So that is it. I love fall...fall makes me think of ghosts and bed and breakfasts and thus...this story came to be.**

**I never...NEVER...expected it to get the kind of reception it has. **

**I can't thank you all enough for all of your reviews, pimping and support.**

**This is my most reviewed story and I have no doubt you will push me over 2K before it is over.**

**Sandy, Candice, Kyla, Stephanie, Meg, Melanie...you guys own me.**

**I just...I have no words for all of you who are so continuous with your support. I always get so excited when I post something new and see so many familiar names so quick. It is like you don't even wait to see what the hell I will be writing before you alert or favorite it and for that...I bow down to you.**

**Your reviews were funnier than most of my chapters and I learned so much about each of you...if a ghost had ever jerked you off, if you read in the tub, if you would like to own Edward's penis...I learned a lot!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all of your love...**

**There are two outtakes coming.**

**The first will be a look at what would have happened if Alice and Jasper took Edward up on getting it on with Elizabeth.**

**The second is what happened between Carlisle and Elizabeth up in that bedroom.**

**Enjoy them...**

**They are pure smut.**

**I will TRY to at least finish The Bakery (which updates tomorrow) before I let another one of these invade my mind. But Kyla and Melanie already have something brewing in there...**

**LOVE YOU!**


	55. Chapter 55 Threesome Outtake

**Okay so some of you pervy people have asked for a threesome outtake. **

**I have never written femslash…hell I have never written slash but here goes…**

**This takes place during chapter 48 when Edward explains to Alice and Jasper that he wants Alice to have sex with Elizabeth. Instead of her beating the shit out of Edward…she agrees to do it, with Jasper's help.**

**This shall be in Elizabeth's POV since Edward would rather cut off his own balls than to watch this travesty.**

**ElizPOV**

It was going to happen.

It was finally going to happen.

Father can't stop me now.

And this is perfect.

Alice is tiny with perky little breasts that my mouth waters to taste.

And Jasper…

While I love my Edward I really can't deny that this man is the epitome of the male species.

Broad shoulders…

Tiny waist…

Hair that just calls for my fingers to pull on while he is lapping at my pussy.

They follow me up to the bedrooms.

I choose Eclipse.

I love the red and black and silver.

I strip the white dress from my body and lay back against the pillows.

Alice comes to me.

Her body now as bare as mine.

We are so very different.

Her pussy is hairless while mine is not.

Her nipples are pierced while mine is not.

But I can tell we are both soaking wet in anticipation.

Jasper stands at the edge of the bed.

His body is hard and ready.

He is perfection.

"Kiss her." He whispers and I can't tell if he is talking to me or to her but we both reach for the other.

Her lips are so soft and full.

It is everything I have ever dreamed of.

"Touch her." He breathes against my neck, his lips sucking at my skin.

I tremble.

My hands are gleeful as they get permission to roam her body and her breasts feel so good in my hands.

I run my nails down her sides and over her belly.

"Not yet." Jasper scolds and I want to pout but the way Alice is twisting my nipples makes it difficult to do anything except moan.

"Now Alice…I want you to make her cum." He says and I look up at him.

He is fire and ice.

So hard yet so smooth.

I want him inside me while Alice rides my face.

Can this happen?

I hope so.

Alice's lips and tongue are timid and shy against my flesh yet it feels amazing.

I cum almost instantly.

My back arches and my body shakes.

It is heaven.

This is why I was still here…

This is why I did not cross over.

Alice lays her head on my belly as I calm down.

"Now you make her cum." Jasper says as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Alice crawls up onto the bed and lies against the pillows.

She is glistening and wet.

I must taste her.

I can hear Jasper moving around but I can't concentrate on anything but Alice.

My tongue reaches out to stroke and I can't stop.

She is sweet and musky and I want to drink her dry.

Her hands tangle in my hair and I am so far gone I don't even feel Jasper behind me until he is right there.

Pressed against me.

Hot and heavy.

I want him.

"You take me…just sit back and take me." He grunts as he slips the tip of his cock inside me.

It takes all I have not to just impale myself on him.

But slowly…

Inch by inch...

I take him inside.

It hurts so good.

He thrusts against me, forcing my face deeper into Alice's pussy.

He is rough and it is perfect.

Alice's fingers tighten to the point of pain in my hair just as Jasper smacks my ass.

And…

We cum.

It is explosive and quiet and perfect.

This is what I had waited for…

This.

**So I totally stole the "Jasper-teacher" from theonlykyla's 'Fantasy Granted' which was hot as fuck and a really quick read.**

**Thanks for lending him to me baby!**


	56. Chapter 56 Carlisle & Elizabeth Outtake

**So here is some Ghostbeth and Phantomcarlisle for you…**

**This takes place right after they head up stairs to…get it on.**

**Shall we hear from Carlisle?**

**CarPOV**

She is breathtaking.

I felt a bit like a prized stud when the young Indian first asked me about mating with this little lady but to see her now…

I am so glad I came here.

I have been lost since my Esme left me.

Taken with that farm hand she was.

Left me high and dry.

The noose was tight but death was worse.

The ache was still there for her…

Or at least I thought it was for her.

Now I know better.

I have been here waiting for this beauty to come to me.

And now she is here.

Her white dress is so appropriate as she looked up shyly when we enter the bedroom.

I want to give her the pleasure that Esme always denied me.

She said it was unladylike to loose control like that.

I thought it was magnificent.

I want that for Elizabeth.

I want her panting and flushed in my arms.

I pull her into my arms and press my lips to her cheek.

Her hot breath brushes against my skin and I love it.

My hands move gently to the buttons of her dress but suddenly everything is too slow.

I need her bare before me.

The little pearl buttons slip through the holes and I am awed by her beauty.

She is perfection personified.

My overalls hit the floor thanks to her nimble fingers and then I am standing there in my white shirt and my drawers.

Her body is clad in white lace and silk and I am in dirty cotton.

She deserves better.

But she does not seem to mind as she slips her hands up under my shirt and pulls it over my head.

So sweet.

Her lips run over the sparse hair on my chest as her nails rake down my spine.

The pleasure is extraordinary.

Esme was never like this.

She would lay there and 'do her duty' but that was it.

She would never touch me with passion.

She would never lean into my touch.

She would never pant…

And moan…

And sigh like Elizabeth is as I learn her body.

She is hot and wet against my thigh as I strip the alluring lace from her breasts.

They make my mouth water.

I take a full, ripe nipple into my mouth and suckle like a calf at her mother's teat.

Her body trembles.

My drawers are pushed down my hips at the same time as I yank the silk from her body.

I need her.

I am desperate for her.

But I want her pleasure on my tongue before we do anything else.

She spreads her legs for me to settle between them and I have never seen anything as perfect as her open before me.

She shakes and cries and moans as my tongue and fingers learn her secrets.

I could stay here all day.

As my fingers inch inside of her she reaches down and tangles her hands in my hair pushing me where she wants me.

And as she reaches that peak and looses all control it is my name on her lips.

She pulls me up to her and I try to wipe her essence off my lips but she stops me.

She wants to taste herself on me.

Her leg hitches over my hip and she pulls me against her.

It has been so long and I am desperate for her but I vow to take things slow.

I want it to be good for her because if my heart has anything to say about it we will be together for a while.

I push inside of her slowly…

So…

Very…

Slowly.

It is perfection.

It is everything I ever wanted and I think that maybe this was why I have been wandering the woods for so long.

As she falls to pieces beneath me I look down at her.

Her eyes are closed and she is glowing.

Like literally glowing.

She lights up the room and I feel a warmth come over me as I let myself go.

It feels so good.

We are so right.

This is what I have been waiting for…

This.

**Great God damn..Carlisle is one eloquent fucker.**

**I love you...every one of you.**

**THE END**


End file.
